Random Love
by Princesspeachgg
Summary: A story about a random couple that i know everyone don't even think about or notice, Bryan x Lee. I know. Weird, right? Right.


A random couple that we really don't see, Bryan x Lee. I know it's crazy but hey, it's always good to try something new. And if the characters are too ooc im sorry.

Lee

...

Lee was in his office waiting for his worker to tell him when he was able to rest. His head was really killing him. Someone opens the door and he see the head of his servant peeking through.

"Mr. Chaolan, you're able to leave. We'll have the rest of the work cover for you." He says.

"Mmm, thank you very much. My head is killing me." Lee says.

"Would you like some pain killers, sir?"

"Yes please, I can't bare it much longer." Lee rubs at his forehead.

The man rushed for some pain killers and came back with the pills in his hands and a glass of water. He went up to Lee's desk and have him what he needed. Lee thanked him again and took the medicine. The man watched Lee for a little then turned and left the office. Lee sat in his chair for some time then got up to start packing. His head started to hurt less.

'Looks like the pills did something.' He thought.

Lee left his work place and went to his mansion in the Bahamas. Once he got in his room he dropped on his bed, thinking what should he do now until he gets tired.

"Take a shower, get the servants to make me dinner, watch TV. Yeah I'll do that."

Lee got up from the bed then went to his bathroom. He started taking off his clothes, turned on the shower then stepped into it. Lee washed's all over his body changing his mind about staying home and watching TV, he was going to go out to a bar to get drink or something.

'Yeah, then that way I'll easily fall asleep. I would care about the pain in the morning.' He thought.

Lee finished his shower session then went back into his room. He went through his drawers and dressed up in a plain purple T-shirt and black jeans with purple converse. Then he decided just to go straight to the bar instead of getting something to eat. He really wasn't that hungry anyway.

Lee made it to the bar and was already getting attacked by men. Yes, he was a very handsome man but people do need their space though, right? As soon as when Lee sat down a group of men started asking him if they could buy him a drink. He said no to all of them and told them to go away. They became disappointed and left like he said.

"Why was I born to attract people?" Lee said to himself.

The bartender asked Lee what he wanted to drink.

"Scotch, please."

"Anything for you, beautiful." The bartender winked at him with a smirk.

Lee rolled his eyes but smiled. The bartender was a handsome man too but Lee just wasn't interested. Lee was now drinking his way out until he became drunk.

Lee was really drunk now and couldn't see clearly. He felt tired already but didn't feel like going home. He was too drunk to even get up! He groaned then laid his head down on the bar counter. He closed his eyes for some time, then heard the bartender calling his name out, trying to wake him up.

"Lee? Lee!"

"Hmm?" Lee moaned.

"You need to go home. You look exhausted." He said full of concern.

"I do feel tired. I have to go." Lee said getting up slowly.

"Drunk like that? I don't think so." The man said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just get one of my men, and I meant by servants, to come and pick me up." Lee spoke and walked away.

Lee went into the bathroom and dogged through his pocket for his phone. He grabbed it, pressed the power button, scrolled through the contacts then called. While he was waiting for someone to pick up a man came through one of the bathroom stalls and went to the sink to wash his hands. The man looked familiar. Lee studied the man closer forgetting about his call. The other man had grey hair too. Though Lee's hair was longer. The man also had a red band around his left arm, military styled pants and boots with bullets and shotgun shells around them. He also had black fingerless gloves on.

'Wait a minute! Is this that creepy, scary and dangerous cyborg with the scars? Bryan Fury?' Lee though, surprised and a little scared.

He didn't even realize that he was still staring at him until he saw that Bryan was looking back at him. He quickly focused back on his phone and pretended that he never saw him. That is until in the corner of his eyes he saw the cyborg walking up to him.


End file.
